The fanged and the furious
by caterinaballerina
Summary: When Isabel discovers that she is a vampire, will she discover anything else? I'm really bad at summaries. Sorry! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Fanged and the Furious

chapter one

"Werewolves, vampires, zombies, twin sister…" Isabel opened her eyes and sat up imedietely "Twin sister?"Isabel was sitting up in bed thinking about her rather odd dream and then suddenely she thought, _I can't possibly have a twin sister. _"Isabel breakfast is ready!" called , a.k.a., Isabel's mom. " Coming mom!" Isabel replied. Down at breakfast, Isabel couldn't help but tell her mother about her dream. "Hey mom." "Yes darling." answered Mrs. Roberts. "Ok first of all, please don't call me darling, and second, I had this really weird dream last night, and in the dream I discovered I had a twin sister." Mrs. Roberts face suddenly looked of guilt and fear. "But that's crazy though, right. I mean, I can't possibly have a twin sister, or I would've already figured that much out." Isabel said. "Uhuh sweetie that's right" said with a panicky voice. "Uh, mom are you alright?" Isabel said with a skeptical look on her face. "Hold on a minute, hey, uh Mike, can you come in here please?"

Asked Mrs. Roberts. "Be right there." Replied Mike Roberts a.k.a. Isabels soon to be stepdad. "Mom, are you sure you want to marry this guy, I mean he won't be in here for another twenty minutes I bet you. All he cares about is football, and basketball, and any other kind of sport." said Isabel. "Isabel, said , why don't you like Mike?" "He just seems different, and not in a good way, in like a creepy and mysterious way." said Isabel. "Isabel, said , "please just give him a chance, for me." she said with a puppy dog face. "Mom, Isabel said, you know that that face doesn't work on kids, only on parents, and fine but if he says or does one suspicious thing you have to let me figure out his secret, okay?" Isabel said angrily. "What secret?" said . "Well everyone has a secret or secrets, don't they?" Isabel replied. "Isabel." her mom warned. "You said you needed me?"

Mike said. "Hi honey." said giving Mike a kiss." "Well, who finally decided to join us in the kitchen." Isabel whispered quietly to herself. "Isabel, Mike, I have something I need to tell you." _"What now." thought Isabel. " "_Isabel, you are adopted, and I would like you to know that you have a twin sister." said Isabel's mom. Isabel's mouth dropped, _my dream was right, thought Isabel, I really do have a twin sister. _"Are you serious!" Isabel shouted. Isabel's mom shook her head yes. _All my life all I ever wanted was a sister, and now, I know I have one, and not only is she my sister, she's my twin sister! thought Isabel, "_The worst day ever had just been turned into the time of my life!" But just then is when Isabel remembered that she didn't know who her twin sister was. " Hey mom, Isabel asked, do you know who my twin sister is?" " Yes, stammered , I do." " Well, who is it?!" Isabel asked excitedly.

" A girl named Jade." said.

_**Hi! Please tell me if you like this story! i might continue it. I only will if i get at least 2 reviews that say that you guys liked it. If I don't, I won't continue this story unless I get at least 2 reviews that say that you like the story. Don't worry, I am still doing my other story, The story of us. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

" A girl named Jade, except when you two were up for adoption, you weren't meant to be adopted together. The adoption agency said so themselves." answered, " I guess it just wasn't meant to be." "Sure I uh understand." said Isabel. "But I was wondering, is it normal that when I get angry, really sharp teeth, fang like, appear on my teeth?" "What?!" shouted Isabel's mom with a hint of fear in her voice. "Yeah, said Isabel, I also can seem to hear, see, and smell things pretty well." "Uuhhhh….." said Isabel's mom looking very panicky. "Uh mom, are you ok?" Isabel said. "Ummm…, said, actually I'm not. I have something very important to tell you." "Ok."responded Isabel. "I'm serious, Mrs. Roberts said, you can't get mad at me for not telling you before now." "Ok." said Isabel looking a little overwhelmed. "You too Mike, said , you can't be mad at me either." "Whatever." replied Mike.

"Isabel, Mrs. Roberts said, you are a vampire." Isabel's mouth droped when she heard this, then burst out laughing. "Isabel this is not funny I am serious, said , here I'll prove it I"ll show you my fangs. "You're not serious." said Isabel. "ssshhh" said as she showed Mike and Isabel her fangs. "Whoah!" shouted Mike and Isabel at the same time. "You weren't kidding." said Isabel. "Why would I?" asked . "I don't know I just thought you were kidding? said Isabel. "Well, said , haven't you ever wondered why you're eyes are purple?" "Well, yeah, said Isabel, but I didn't even think vampires are real." "Well they are, and you are one of them. And also, said Mrs. Roberts, you aren't adopted, I am your real mother, and your real father is living with Jade." Just then Isabel's mouth dropped. She tried to say something, but when she opened her mouth, no words came out.

" can't believe this." Isabel stammered. "Me neither. said Mike I can't believe you didn't tell me about this before. I'm out of here. The wedding is off." shouted Mike. "Wait Mike, come back!" Isabell's mom said almost in tears now.


End file.
